1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a solenoid, and more particularly pertains to a low friction solenoid core incorporating Teflon bearings for use in harsh environmental conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art solenoids have tended to have high coefficients of internal mechanical friction due to lack of low coefficient of friction core or sleeve materials. Tangential wear points have often surfaced when the solenoid has been mounted in any other than a vertical position, wearing through the sleeve or otherwise causing abnormal wear which ultimately renders the solenoid to have less pulling force available or even to cease operation due to excess internal wear or coil fatigue.
Prior art devices, through improper wear patterns, have had plated exposed metal allowing the exposed surfaces to become rusty or corroded, or both, causing an irregular, bumpy, and high coefficient of friction surface over which the moveable core has a difficult time in passing over. With any moisture inside of the sleeve, galvanic action allows for sacrificial corrosion of both the core and sleeve of the solenoid, as well as freezing to the core and sleeve thereby impeding or stopping action of the solenoid.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a solenoid using low friction Teflon bearings mounted on the moveable core of the solenoid assembly.